linepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
'Line = see Timeline *'Slide = see Timeslide. *'Verse = see Universe. A *'[http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Abilities_Attribute '''Abilities'] = a special Feature of a Card, either and Effect, a Property, or a Maneuver. Every Card has three Abilities of differing Level that are Unlocked as they gain experience. *'''Actions! *'Act and Draw' = A general Action that may be taken in all games. Act and Draw is when the Player Plays an Action card and then Draws another card from the HQ to replace it. If HQ is empty, no cards are drawn. The SOURCE is the Action Card. *'Action Phase' *'Active' *'Activate' = A general Card Maneuver that may be taken in any Game. Some maneuvers are effectively group attacks. The SOURCE is the Card initiating the Maneuver. *'Adaptable' = One of five Unit Card Types. This special Type Matches Any Type. All Officers are Adaptable. *'AI' *'All' *'Allies' = Players on the same side *[http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Artist_Attribute Artist] *'[http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Attribute '''Attack'] = 0-9 Basic offensive Stat of Unit Cards used for Attacks. *'''Attack = A general Action that may be performed in all Games. A Player Taps a card to perform its basic attack. The SOURCE is the attacker. *Attribute *Availability B *'Base' = A synonym for Hand *'Battalion' = A Command Group consisting of exactly three Companies. A Hero Card may be included from the 'Verse of any Complete Company. *'Billet' = The number of Cards a Player may hold in his Hand. Billet starts at 4 for all players, and may never be lower than 2 nor exceed 6: *'Bottom' = The Card that will be drawn from the Deck last. *'Butterfly Event' = The only situation where a timeline can be permanently changed. C *Cards *'Chain of Command' *'Chute' = A wormhole that connects two universes that allows timesliding. Usually transient and random. *'Clause = '''a further elaborations on an Ability. *'Class' = An Intrinsic Card Attribute. Cards may have a Rank of Starter, Recruit, Veteran, or Elite. *Collectible' = No Limited edition cards only available in select ways *'''Collection Card - The Stock Card with its persistent attributes modified per Player *'Command' *'Command Group' *'Commander' *'Commander Maneuver (Cdr).' A Crew Maneuver where the Crew must include at least one Commander or higher rank. *'Company' = A Command Group consisting of three Platoons. *Competition *'Complete =' A Company composed of Platoons of the same 'Verse with one Commander Card of the same 'Verse. *'Computer Player' = A player controlled by the computer system. See Player. *'Construction '= One of five Unit Card Types. They favor Features and often resist Movement. *'Crafting Materials' *'Crew' *'Crew Maneuver.' A Maneuver that requires more units than just this unit. Generic Crew maneuvers may have further constraints on the Crew composition, such as Type, Weapon, 'Verse, and Rank. D *Damage (Dmg) *Deck *Deck Manager *'[http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Defense_Attribute '''Defense'] = 0-9 Basic defensive Stat of Unit Cards used for Attacks. *'''Defensive Squad = Three Units in a row or column with the same Type. Each member of an Defensive Squad gains +1 Defense. *'Deploy' *'Descriptive - '''These attributes are informational and / or entertaining. They do not affect gameplay. *'Description - Blurb on role in world history, factoids, etc. *Dynamic' - These attributes are routinely modified during gameplay. These are primarily associated with Unit cards. *Defensive Squads *Drawback E *Effect Resolution *'Effect''' = One of three types of Card Abilities. Action! cards usually have direct effects, while unit cards typically have effects a player must activate. Some units have triggered effects that happen without player intervention. *Elements *'Elite' = The highest Card Rank. *'Empty Zone '= A Zone with zero Spaces o *'Empty Space' = A Space with Zero Features *'Enlisted' = The standard common Card Rank. *Event *Event Tickets *Experts = Cards with 100 XP *'[http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Expertise_Attribute '''Expertise'] = A Persistent Card Attribute. Expertise is a 0 - 100 scale of XP; we use the term XP synonymously. It is the most common reward for game play. As XP increases, cards are said to "gain expertise" or "experience". *Exotic' - One of five Weapon Types. Exotic Weapons are anything that is not a Physical, Mental, or Technological weapon, and it includes everything else from magic idols to alien ray guns F *Features *Fill = to put a Feature in a Space *'Flavor Text' *Foes = Players on opposing side *Format Checker *Format Type *'Founding Player''' *Friendly = See, Allies *Futures = A type of Expertise. These are variable awards made from a WishBot accelerator. They stack with everything, and may be duplicated. G *Game = *'Game Card' - The Collection Card with its dynamic attributes modified per Game *Game Formats *'Global Clock' = This is reset every turn to twice the initial Turn Clock, usually 30s. The Global Clock counts down from the Start of the turn. The Global Clock applies to all players. The Action Phase ends when the Global Clock runs out, no matter what. *[http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Grade_Attribute Grade] = A Persistent Card Attribute. 1,2,3 = Number of Unlocked Abilities *Grid H *'Happens' *[http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Health_Attribute Health]= Initial Life on entering the Grid, and Max Life while ACTIVE *'Hero' *'Hero Maneuver (Hero).' A Crew Maneuver where the Crew must include at least one Hero. *Hidden *Hostile = See, Foes *HQ *Human Player = A player controlled by a human. See Player. I *Index *http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Index_AttributeInfantry - One of five Unit Card Types. Infantry are Humans that typically specialize in visibility and deck maneuvers *[http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Intrinsic_Card_Attributes Intrinsic] = Card Attributes are conserved across all instances of the card and among all players. They are shared among both card kinds. *'Irregulars '= A set of Enlisted Units in a Deck that are not part of a Command Group, but which are capable of forming a Platoon (i.e. cannot form a squad, same 'verse). J *'Joint N'. = A common Crew Maneuver constraint that requires at least N cards from a different 'Verse must be tapped. K *Keyword N *[http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Kind_Attribute Kind] = an Intrinsic Card Attribute. May be Unit or Action L *'League' *'Leader' *'Level (Lvl)' *'Leader (Ldr) '= A Unit Card Rank immediately above Enlisted. A Leader Commands a Platoon. *'Leader Maneuver = '''A Crew Maneuver where the Crew must include at least one Leader or higher rank. *[http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Life_Attribute '''Life'] = 6 Life = Current life. When Life <= 0, the unit zones to Limbo *'Lone' *'Lone Maneuver.' A Maneuver that can be performed by just this unit. *Lose = All Players on all other Sides Lose M *'Main Deck' *'Maneuver' = One of three types of Card Abilities. Requires readying one or more unit cards, including itself. *Match *'Memory '= A type of Expertise. These are 1 XP apiece, and cannot be duplicated from the same source. Typically granted from Winning games. *'Mental Weapons '= One of five Weapon Attributes. Mental Weapons employ subterfuge and misdirection, or blatant psionic powers. *Missions *Mission Objectives = *Movement *Multiverse = The collection of infinite universes each differing from one another by critical Butterfly Events. N *'[http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Name_Attribute '''Name']' *'Native N'. = A common 'Verse constraint for Crew Maneuvers that requires at least N cards from the same 'Verse must be tapped (including itself). O *Objectives = Refer to Mission Objectives *'Obstacle Token''' = *'Occupy '= A Space with a Unit Card or an Obstacle Token. *Officers = Unit whose Rank is not Enlisted. The Officer Ranks are Leader, Commander, or Hero. *'Officer Maneuver' = A Crew Maneuver that is either a Leader, Commander, and Hero Maneuver. *'Offensive Squad' = Three Units in a row or column that have the same Weapon. Each member of an Offensive Squad gains +1 Attack. *'Open Deploy' = A general Action that may be taken in all Games. A Player Plays a Unit card onto the Grid into an open space, usually Ready. The SOURCE is the Deployed Unit Card. *'Open Space' = A Space with Zero Cards and no Obstacle Token *Own *Owner P *'Permanent Zones' = Zones that persist from the beginning to the end of the game. Every player has six Permanent Zones that they own, though in Team Formats that ownership may not be unique. *[http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Persistent_Card_Attributes Persistent] - These attributes are changed after each game, and persist until the next. They are shared among both card kinds. *'Physical Weapon' = One of five Weapon Attributes. Physical Weapons tend toward straightforward physical or exposive damage. *Picture *http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Picture_AttributePlatoon = A Command Group consisting of seven Enlisted Units and one Leader Unit. No Squad can be formed among the Enlisted. Everyone in a Platoon must share one same 'Verse. *'Player' = *'Player Card' = A unit card that represents the player. Each player begins with a player card with the player's name and has the picture of their avatar (usually taken from their facebook account). This card grows in power and experience as the player does. *'The Player Clock =''' This is set once at the start of a Game, usually to 1 minute. Every Player has their own individual Player Clock. A Player's Clock only counts down when the Turn Clock has expired and they haven't selected an Action.' *'Player Number''' *[http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Attribute Power] = A Persistent Card Attribute. 11 Power (numeric measure of damage / life / utility) *'Power, Deck' *'Precondition = '''a requirement or resource needed to play an Ability. *'Property''' = One of three types of Card Abilities, found only on Unit cards. Usually a keyword. *Primary Objectives *PvE *PvX *PvX Q *Quarter Effect R *'Rank '= An Intrinsic Card Attribute. A Card may have a Rank of Enlisted, Leader, Commander, Hero. *'Ready' = This Stance indicates that an Active Card is not Tapped and thus can be used for a Manuever. *'Ready and Quarter' = A general Action that may be taken in all Games. A Player Readies all his ACTIVE Units, and then Quarters his Base. This Effect has no SOURCE. *'Recruit' = A Card Rank above Starter and below Veteran. *'Reinforcement Zone' *'Reinforcements ' *'Reveal' *'Roster' *'Rounds' S *Starter = The lowest Card Rank. *Season *Self *'[http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Service_Attribute '''Service']' *'Set' = A Persistent Card Attribute. Meritorious Service Mission name *Side = Each player belongs to exactly one side *[http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Sort_Attribute '''Sort'] = An optional subcategory of Type, e.g. Vehicle - Armored *Source *Space = *Squad = Three Units in a row or column that have either the same Weapon (called an Offensive Squad) or are of the same Type (called a Defensive Squad) *'''Squad Maneuver (Sqd).' ''' A type of Crew Maneuver '''that requires the unit to be in a Squad and all Squad members be tapped to perform it. All Squad maneuvers have implicit Type or Weapon contraints. *[http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Stance_Attribute '''Stance] = A Dynamic Card Attribute indicating whether an Active Unit can be used in a Maneuver. A Card's stance is either Ready or Tapped. *'Standing' *'Stat' *'Stealth Deploy' = A general Action that may be taken in all Games. A Player Plays a Hidden Unit Card onto the Grid into a Space occupied by a hidden ally Unit, then move the second Unit into an Open Space. This is indistinguishable from an Open Deploy in the combat log. This action is considered a Stealth Maneuver. The SOURCE is the deployed Unit. *'The Stock Card' - Defined by a card’s intrinsic and descriptive attributes, along with the default dynamic *'Style' = A Descriptive Card Attribute identifying the *'Summon' = A general Action that may be taken in any Team Format Game. A Player Gets a Card from the team Reinforcements Zone. This Effect has no SOURCE. *Support: The type of of a Unit Card that is neither Infantry, Vehicle, Construction, or Adaptable. T *'Tactic' = A Type of Expertise. These are 1 XP apiece, and cannot be duplicated from the same source. Typically granted from Secondary Objectives and Commendations. They may stack with Memories from the same source. *Tap *'Tapped' = This Stance indicates that an Active Card is already being used in Manuever. *Target *Target Player *Target Space *Team = Outside a Game, Players may organize themselves into a Team *'Team Name' *Technological = One of five Weapon Types. Technological Weapons utilize scientific and electronic infrastructure *'Temporary Zone' = Zones that are created and destroyed as needed. Every player has two unique temporary zones that they own. *Timeline = The main path of history a single universe takes *Timeslide = Traversing universes by using the chutes connecting them. *Top = The Card that will be drawn from the Deck next. *'Transfer '= An general Action that may be taken in Team Format Games. A Player''' Places a Card in the team Reinforcement Zone. This Effect has no SOURCE. *'''Triumph = A type of win condition where the winning Player has failed in none of their Primary Objectives and all other Players fail at least one of theirs. *'Turn Clock' = This is reset at the Start of every turn, usually to 15 seconds for most multiplayer formats. It may be any value in PvE missions. The Turn Clock applies to all players. The Turn Clock counts down from the Start of the turn. Some Effects require SELECTions by a TARGET PLAYER. When this happens, 8 seconds are added to their Turn Clock. *TvE *TvT *TvX *[http://linepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Type_Attribute Type] = A Dynamic Card Attribute indicating a category of Unit. Units must be of one of the following Types: Infantry, Vehicle, Construction, Support, Adaptable. U *Units *'Unlock' = An Intrinsic Card Attribute describing the xp levels upgrades become available *'Universe' = A single physical universe within the multiverse. A copy with its own unique timeline history. V *'Valid Deck' = A Deck that matches the Game Format specifications for a given Game. *'Vanguard' *'Vehicle' - One of five Unit Card Types. They are machines that specialize in movement *'Versatile' - One of five Weapon Attributes. This special weapon Matches Any Weapon. All Officers are Versatile. *'Veteran' = A Card Rank above Recruit and below Elite. *'Victory' *'Victory Check' = If a Player Clock runs out completely, they grant their opponents a Triumph. Disconnection and timeout stats are tracked and available to other players. W *Weapon' '= A Dynamic Card Attribute. There are five type of Weapons: Physical, Mental, Technological, Exotic, and Versatile. *Win = This can be either a Victory or Triumph. All Players on the winning Side Win. Refer to Mission Objectives *Wishbot X *XP. See Expertise Z *'Zone' = may be Permanent or Temporary. When the word "Zone" is used without qualifier, by default it means Permanent Zones. Related Pages *The Zones and Zoning pages have many useful play terms.